30 Minutos
by Darrensaurio
Summary: Aún no entiendes como es posible que tus piernas continuen manteniéndote en pie.


**Fandom/Pareja: Glee. Blaine****/****Kurt.**

**Sumario: Aún no entiendes como es posible que tus piernas continuen manteniéndote en pie. **

**Nota: es un mundo alternativo, así que no hay spoilers de ningún tipo ni hay que saber de la serie.**

**Advertencias: slash, muchos no-muy-lindos sentimientos.**

* * *

_We will fall _

_like ripe fruit and roll down the grass _

_together. _

_Jeanette Winterson, "Written on the body"_

* * *

Se veían aunque sea una vez al mes, en aquél mismo hotel no tan repugnate, no tan lujoso. De las paredes colgaban imitaciones de piezas de arte y las paredes un color beige no tan trabajado, probablemente pintado a desgana y por el bajo precio que cuesta la pintura de ese color. Una cómoda que solo funcionaba de adorno y en la pared un espejo, el suelo de madera clara y ropas desparramadas. Era una habitación mediocre pretendiendo ser sofisticada, fallando como sabría que fallaría desde el inicio. ¿A alguien le importa? no ciertamente, está presentable y a buen precio y que se sepa no hay ratas saliendo de las esquinas de las paredes o insectos de entre las grietas, porque no las hay. Por la ventana se tenía vista a una calle no tan transitada, llena de otros hoteles y negocios. Bueno, la cómoda no sólo era de adorno, sobre ella un pequeño paquete, que podía entrar en su mano, estaba escondido bajo una camiseta tirada al azar.

Podías pagar algo mejor, más romántico, más lujoso y sacado de tus más infantiles fantasías de cuentos de hadas. Pero querías cumplir los deseos simples de aquél otro. De ese ser hermoso de ojos azules y rosados labios que no tenías ni idea de cómo habías conseguido entre tus brazos. Sus cuerpos desnudos sobre las sábanas que realmente no tienen uso en ese momento, sus labios en un beso lleno de lenguas y dientes, pero lento y con una temperatura que no amenazaba subir. Perezoso, todo porque ya la necesidad había sido saciada. Tenías a ese ser tan perfecto, a sus ojos acariciando tus labios con su lengua en patrones que habías sentido más de una vez, pero se sentían tan al azar como las veces anteriores, tan suave, tan tierno que te ahogaba en éxtasis. Con tus dedos mapeabas cada parte de su piel, cada escondite de sensibilidad, intentando con todas tus fuerzas memorizarlo, meter a ese hombre en tu mente. Podías decirle que querías descansar y él con una sonrisa te acompañaría, o decirle que quieres terminar esa noche con sus cuerpos cubiertos en sudor reciente, y te seguiría aunque le costara la habilidad de caminar en la mañana. Pero miras la hora en el reloj de pared frente a ti y dices que su tiempo ha terminado. Tu cuerpo lentamente se llena melancolía y con tus brazos fuertes y la vez débiles lo apegas a ti, lo quieres unir a ti con todo tu ser dispuesto a morir y revivir y morir otra vez con tan sólo tener sus labios por siempre en los tuyos, su cuerpo delgado y suave amoldado al tuyo que te daba casi erubescencia mostrar ante tal perfección frente a ti.

Él descansa su cabeza sobre tu pecho, o probablemente solo quiere pensar que estás dormido. Levanta la mirada. Para tu sorpresa sus ojos, aunque entrecerrados, no muestran ni un poco de sueño; y con tu mano le apartas un par de mechones de cabello castaño de su frente.

Por un momento te permites ser ingenuo y piensas en un para siempre junto al castaño.

Él da un largo respiro y se acuesta tu lado, en sus costados. Apoya su cabeza en su codo y te mira con los ojos entrecerrados, mordiéndose el labio. Es tan magnífico que duele y duele no tener su piel rozando la tuya. Con la fuerza que te queda de acuestas sobre él y besas su cuello, lo muerdes tan fuerte como para dejar marcas que se irán en minutos apenas, porque no quieres arruinar su piel con un vil capricho. Su cuerpo se ajusta a tu peso, te averguenzas de que tenga que soportarte, pero parece que no le importa y abre sus piernas para acomodarte. Te sientes despertar ligeramente por este hecho, y de su boca deja escapar un gemido suave, que sólo tu podrías oír, y muerdes tu labio inferior para no ponerte a gemir tú. No quieres otra cosa que tenerlo en tu boca, te das cuenta. Así tendrías suficiente para recordarlo, cada vez que tu lengua recorra tus dientes, incluso inconcientemente, vas a sonreír. Te mira como si pudiera leerte la mente.  
Siempre parece leerte la mente.  
-Puedo quedarme una hora más, Blaine -su voz es suave y comtemplativa, un tanto te recuerda a cuando un padre le dice a su hijo que pueden quedarse en el parque de diversiones una rato más porque sabes que el niño hará un berrinche si no. La comparación te hace sentir embarazo, pero temes que sea un tanto acertada.  
-No, discúlpame. Sé que tienes cosas importantes que... hacer, preparar -tu voz suena más pastosa y quebrada de lo que querrías, parece un susurro lamentable. Carraspeas un poco tu garganta ante eso-. Quiero decir, sé en lo que me metí cuando te pedí esto, no importa, Kurt.  
Todo lo que puedes sentir es verguenza por lo mucho que lo necesitas, deseo por lo mismo, y rabia con el tiempo. Él pasa una mano por tu cabello, por tus rizos libres de gel, y te besa la frente. Lo que hace después simplemente te quiebra, pasando su dedo índice por tu labio inferior, hinchado por los besos anteriores, y presiona un poco, abres tu boca en respuesta. Chupas el dedo en tu boca ansiosa, tu lengua rodeándolo y succionando como si dependieras de ello. Dependes de ello. Dependes de él. Te sonríe y lame la mejilla, sacando su dedo lentamente de tu boca.  
- Media hora, no cuestiones.  
Y no puedes aunque quieras. Lames su pecho con vehemencia, sus rosados pezones, su abdomen plano y ligeramente marcado. Jugueteas con el pezón izquierdo mientras una de tus manos toma su extensión. Quieres oírlo gritar, sin importarle si hay otras habitaciones detrás de las paredes y que estas paredes son finas. Jadea con ligereza, no está erecto en su totalidad y te dedicas a masajearlo para cambiar esto. Muerdes la piel, y todos los puntos débiles que conoces, que lo hacen perder la cordura aunque sea un poco de lo que tú ya la perdiste desde hace tiempo por él. Te permites fantasear de que no existe nadie más, de que no existe alguien más.

No quieres perder tiempo, tan preciado en este momento. Cuando sientes que es suficiente te alineas a su cintura, lamiendo la punta de su miembro rojo y necesitado. Oyes su voz, _Dios, su voz_, el sonido que acaba de hacer casi te hace venir sin que siquiera te haya tocado. Es demasiado para ti, y ahogas el gruñido lastimero que quiere escapar de tus labios metiendo la extensión en tu boca, hasta que sientes presionar tu nariz contra su piel. Lo oyes decir cosas que no tienen sentido, pero que escuchas con tal atención que es_ insano_. Es insana la necesidad que tienes de él, de su olor, de su mirada y su voz, de su piel y cada una de sus cualidades. Te sientes un tanto ahogado, tu garganta ajustándose, y mareado. Comienzas a mover tu cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, y lo escuchas gemir. Estás tan preocupado en que se sienta complacido que no te das cuenta que te duele la garganta. Para ese entonces, Kurt trata de hacer una frase coherente y sin éxito aún logras entenderla, está a punto de acabar. Intercambias tu boca por tu mano y te entregas a sus labios aunque estés falto de aliento. Es como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos para encajar magistralmente, como un rompecabezas. Tu cuerpo se amolda al suyo, su piel sudada apegándose a la tuya y te das cuenta de que quizá no es sólo que la de él es suave y tersa, la tuya es áspera y nada comparada.

Kurt le había dicho más de una vez, que dejara de pensar en sí mismo como un ser defectuoso, un reloj roto, un simple adorno que ya perdió el color o el brillo y fue abandonado en el fondo del depósito. Ojalá pudieras hacerle caso, pero te sentías como nada, nada ante ese hombre de ojos que no podías describir y cabello avellana y una sonrisa que podría iluminar la ciudad entera si fuera necesario. No funcionaba y era enfermizo.

No sabías cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le pediste un poco más de tiempo ya ahora, pero al diablo. Sus labios sabían tan dulce y su lengua acariciaba tu labio inferior con una suavidad contraria a tu desesperación. Podías sentir sus jadeos ahogándose en tu boca y su cuerpo retorciéndose en su orgasmo por venir. No perdiste un segundo, tus manos temblorosas tomando la botella de lubricante y un preservativo. Separaste sus piernas, ya había una almohada bajo sus caderas. Fue cuando gritó cuando te diste cuenta de que te apresuraste. Intentaste salir pero una mano sobre tu espalda presionó en protesta.  
- No t-te muevas, deja sólo... deja... me a-ajustarme -jadeó sin aliento y viste la serie de expresiones que hiso su cara soportando el dolor hasta que se volvió manejable. Colocó su mano en tu cabello, acariciándolo, y te asintió.

Lo hiciste lento y suave y dulce y extremadamente _íntimo_. No querías ocasionarle ningún dolor necesario, y no tratarías de durar. Sus labios te encontraron en un beso suave, lleno de calma y lenguas masajeándose con ternura. Estuvieron de esa manera hasta que subiste el ritmo, sólo un poco más. Un rato después, el clímax te hiso perder el sentido por un par de segundos. Te dejaste caer en su pecho, sus cuerpos temblando hasta que lograste moverte para salir de el, quitarte el condón usado y botarlo. Te acuestas a su lado respirando profundamente.  
- Ya... puedes irte -dices intentando sonar frío, pero no puedes ocultar tu infinita tristeza, tu humor cambiando como si fuera un interruptor. Es algo que no puedes cambiar, algo que se burla de ti dentro de tu cerebro, diciéndote que el castaño estaba contando los segundos para largarse de ahí.  
Pero el te mira con una sonrisa, besándote la frente. Lo ves tomar el cobertor del suelo y cubrirlos a ambos, después, con su pulgar acariciando tu mejilla con suavidad. Se encoge de hombros.  
- No me iré a ninguna parte. Descansa.  
No tienes idea de como responder eso, el toma tu brazo haciendo que lo rodees en un abrazo y se voltea.

Miras la parte trasera de su cuello, su cabello desordenado y aún así a la vez sublime. No sabes si ser felíz o estar confundido, es probablemente una mezcla de emociones. Tu cabeza está demasiado exhausta para pensar, como tu cuerpo. Sólo sabes que quieres acercarlo más a tu pecho, y lo haces. Antes de cerrar tus párpados por completo, miras la habitación por última vez. Todo lo que no era la cama y parte del suelo estaba intacto. Tragaste saliva al momento que tu brazo sintió una pequeña caricia con la yema de los dedos por parte del ojiazul. No puedes reaccionar de otra forma o hacer algo más, respiras hondo. Cierras tus ojos. Cierras tus ojos, y te permites soñar.

* * *

La alarma de tu célular te despierta de ese letargo. Es domingo, pero igual tienes cosas que hacer. Siempre tratas de mantenerte ocupado para no tener que encontrarte con amigos (Digamos, al menos, personas a las que aún les importaba que existías) y familiares. La mayoría ya se dio cuenta de que quieres aislarte, de que meramente hablas con las personas de tu trabajo cuando es necesario. Tienes una barba de dos días, y un par de ojeras increíbles. Lo sabes aunque no te hayas mirado al espejo. Sabes que no quieres levantarte de la cama ni aunque estuvieras siendo víctima de tortura. Sabes que la gente te preguntará cómo estás por mera cortesía, esperando un simple bien. Tienes empleados, también, ninguno lambiscón que te provoque asesinar. Empleados con parejas, hijos, esposos o esposas. Sabes que te ves diez años mayor de lo que realmente eres, sólo por tu mirada consumida y tu aparente adicción a las aspirinas. No eres adicto, sólo las necesitas... demasiado. Hoy sólo tienes que terminar documentos que no terminaste el viernes. Pero, seguramente terminarías haciendo todo lo de la semana siguiente.

No has abierto los ojos, y cuando lo haces, no tienes su figura frente a ti como esperabas. Estas sólo en la cama, estás sólo. Tragas saliva inconcientemente, por tu garganta reseca.

Es cuando te levantas que te das cuenta que ninguna de sus prendas están en donde cayeron, y tus pantalones sobre la cómoda ahora están en el suelo. Respiras hondo, varias veces. Te vistes lentamente sin importar si tu piel está cubierta de los restos de lo que pasó anoche. Acomodas tu corbata mirándote al espejo. Sí, tienes las ojeras y la barba y la mirada quebrada en miseria. Incluso puedes imaginarte el sonido del _click _en tu mente cuando tu cara no expresa nada. Ahora lo único desgarrándose en dolor es tu interior. Vas al baño y limpias tu cara, tu aliento es terrible y seguro será peor cuando enciendas el cigarrillo que te espera en el cartón escondido en tu bolsillo. El pequeño paquete que estaba sobre la cómoda ahora está quemándote también escondido ahora en su blazer.

Fuiste realmente tonto al pensar que quizá él se quedaría contigo. Aún más pensar que podías pedirle matrimonio. Fue estúpido, patético, ingenuo. Por Dios, Kurt se va a casar en tres meses. Tres jodidos meses. ¿Realmente pensaste que podías hacerlo cambiar de parecer? te compadeces del tú de hace unas horas.

Kurt no te lo explicó claramente, pero sabes que el problema es contigo. Deseas ser capaz de odiar al hombre que ahora tiene el corazón del castaño, pero eres incapaz, lo cual es triste. No eres capaz de odiar algo que lo hace sonreír. Sin embargo lo envidias hasta la médula, quien quiera que sea. Sabes que ha de ser alguien extremadamente cariñoso, de buen carácter, inteligente, y sencillamente todo lo que Kurt necesita, de lo contrario la idea del matrimonio seguiría siendo lo último en la lista de las cosas-que-hacer-antes-de-morir del ojiazul. Quizá sea muy simple y se trate del indicado, lo cual no es menos descorazonador.

Aún no entiendes como es posible que tus piernas continuen manteniéndote en pie.

Escuchas a alguien tocar la puerta. Te preguntas, casi con tono gruñón, cómo es posible que esta pocilga tenga servicio de limpieza. Como es posible que lo puedan costear y tú no puedas conseguir que el amor de toda tu vida se quede contigo. No es que las cosas tengan mucho que ver, pero en tu mente tu decides qué tiene sentido. Abres la puerta, decidido a salir.

Final es.

Lo que no esperabas era a ver al ojiazul, vistiendo en su cara una sonrisa triste y a la vez felíz (te preguntas cómo es posible cómo es que logra esas expresiones. Pero eso es para después). Lo que si dirige tu atención es que tiene una maleta en una mano, la cual no tiene ningún anillo, y abres tu boca pero las palabras las emite él.

- Creo que los dos sabemos que treinta minutos más nunca serán suficientes para los dos.

Aún tratas de procesar sus palabras, y el te mira expectante pero paciente. Te comienzan a temblar las manos, y tu voz se quiebra con esperanza.

- ¿Y cuando tiempo crees que sería suficiente entonces?

Él te mira fingiendo ser pensativo, y una media sonrisa adorna sus labios. Sus brazos te rodean y junta su frente con la tuya, suspira; suspira y de repente te arrepientes de alguna vez haber fumado en tu vida.

- Suma el tiempo que me llevará afeitarte, hacerte dormir más, quitarte los vicios, devolverte el pasatiempo de cantar en la ducha, hacer que tus pupilas gustativas puedan sentir el sabor de lo que comes y deshacer cada uno de tus complejos; cuando eso halla terminado, súmale el tiempo que pasaremos hablando, leyendo, viendo películas, poniendo películas y no viéndolas, peleando y disculpándonos, paseando en el parque y descubriendo. -parpadea un par de veces, y tus brazos lo aprisionan-. Si tenemos suerte, treinta minutos nunca dejarán de ser _insuficientes_. Si tenemos suerte...

Para siempre.

* * *

_Caerán. _

_Y el aire no será suficiente para sus cuerpos. Sus gargantas gritan sin sonido saliendo, el escozor de quieroquieroquiero gimoteando sus lágrimas ya mezcladas con sangre regada en el sur. Escriben palabras en la piel con tinta negra, corriéndose por los vellos y las depresiones y gotasgotas de sudor y labios que no gritan, ni hablan y sonidos callan, que terminan evaporándose en la boca del otro. _

_Quiere tanto y su garganta arde _

_excepto que no y el sur está rígido en rechazo. _

_Rojo en abandono. _

_Son cuerpos sin nombres ni historias atrás, son pieles y quejidos, transpiración y mutismo en sus ojos encarcelados en sus propios párpados y distraídos con fantasías de un nombre para esa piel, erróneo pero igual tangente en sus mentes. _

_Son nada y son todo, son el escape y la cárcel. Son la aventura y el pobre viajero anhelando otro lugar; son lágrimas guardadas en libros de recuerdos que cayeron por nombres que los llevaron a esto. A la nada, a la sofocación de los sentidos, vacía y hueca. _

_Caerán el uno sobre el otro y será como si hubieran caído árboles al lado de sus orejas. No habrá sonido. No habrá respuesta. La respuesta se escondió entre capas de ilusiones y desilusiones destinadas a permanecer como cuerdas perennes colgadas presentes frente a sus ojos cerrados, tatuadas adentro de sus párpados con tinta negra permanente._

_Escriben palabras esperanzadas, escriben con quejidos y farfullos._

_Al final nunca fue un sueño para llegar a un sueño. Finales no existen, los finales tristes son lágrimas negras de tinta derramada. Son por siempre presentes recuerdos. Son por siempre presentes de un final irresoluto. Porque los libros de recuerdos solo se llenan y solo terminan si acabas en un punto inconcluso. _

_Cuando la lujuria acaba y las lágrimas caen, la eternidad, la eternidad abraza los seres en búsqueda del final que nunca tendrá. Los cuerpos sanan, los ojos se secan. _

_Y la eternidad será el constante libro de recuerdos, por siempre en búsqueda de su Santo Grial.__  
_

* * *

**Prosa al final hecha por mí.**

**Esto lo escribí hace tiempo, lo arreglé un poco y ahora se los presento, espero les guste :3**


End file.
